moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenneth K. Kenneth
Kenneth K. Kenneth Pastor Kenneth Kenneth Kenneth of the Lordaeron Baptist Church (In game as Kennethkken) is an individual who takes up the path of the priest. A man of the Human Forsaken persuasion. Kenneth has taken up leadership in the Lordaeron Baptist Church as the pastor of that parish. Kenneth has "lived" for 53 years. Kenneth's congregation includes figures in the community such as Aristotle Breadyester, Creyendo Breadyester and Fabio Breadyester (the Breadyester brothers). Story Kenneth was born in a small town in the land known as the Howling Fjord, and his father is Keneth Kenneth, and his mother's name is unreleased to the public for the time being. At an early age, he had an interest in ordained life and had dreams and visions of him becoming the pastor of a church in Lordaeron. Many times, he spoke with clergy. When he became 16, he finally took up the path of a priest and moved to Lordaeron under the guidance and serving as an assistant to another pastor in a different church in Lordaeron, and he did this for many years. At about the age of 27, he married Jemima. He and her have eight children, one son being named Benanito. Benanito was raised up quite happily, and many times he would assist his father in the church. Shortly before the Scourge breakout in Lordaeron, Kenneth's wife, Jemima went suddenly missing, and soon the breakout reached Kenneth's town, and Kenneth died. Benanito was 15 at the time, and was utterly afraid, for he believed that both of his parents were gone, and he fled to the nation of New Stormwind. Then, Kenneth became Forsaken, and was risen up as undead. Over the years of political change and strife across Lordaeron, Kenneth also had a personal crisis: he was now Undead, and he went under a number of trials and tribulation, struggling, but ultimately preservering. Kenneth returned to his hometown and parish approximately right after the Cataclysm occured. He stayed there, and began to rebuild from the ashes. Many of the congregation were now gone, many had moved as they were now Forsaken and needed elsewhere, and many were unknown of. It had been known that the previous pastor that Kenneth was the assistant pastor of was gone, and the surviving congregants wanted Kenneth as pastor, and the new congregants heard stories of Kenneth from the other congregants, and Kenneth became the pastor of the Lordaeron Baptist Church. During his time as pastor at the Lordaeron Baptist Church, Kenneth had a vision, and prophesized the death of Mozinc Breadyester, that he would be pierced and brutally killed, and that he will bare the punishment for many, and that he would rise up again as Creyendo Breadyester, and this happened, and Creyendo was one of the newest congregants. Pastor Kenneth ordained Creyendo as a reverend of the parish. Macbeth There are times when Kenneth can become possessed by a spirit. This spirit is known as Macbeth. Macbeth infuses with Kenneth and Kenneth turns into a shadow priest/necromancer. Macbeth is a spirit that is obsessed with becoming King of Lordaeron. Macbeth takes over Kenneth at certain events, but not spontaneously. I.E, there are certain things which invoke Macbeth, and sometimes these things do invoke it, sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes Kenneth can just syphon power from Macbeth without being possessed by it. Category:Undead Category:Forsaken Category:Forsaken Priest Category:Horde Category:Priest